Dead Trigger 2:Storyline
The storyline of Dead Trigger 2 is played out through a series of campaigns, and their missions. Currently, there are four campaigns with a total of 36 missions. New campaigns and missions may be added in future updates. USA Campaign *''Main objective:'' Establish your base *''Reward:'' 5x Painkillers, 5x Frag Grenade, 5x Boom Chicken ; Encounter *''Objective:'' Explore the city ruins *''Ending message:'' "As soon as I hit this ruined city, everything went sideways. Before I had taken a step a guy turned Z right in front of me. Then some gigantic Z-mutant chased me through the ruins..." ; Six Feet Under *''Objective:'' Get out of the underground *''Ending message:'' "I saved a girl. She was very grateful and patched up my wounds. And even better, we're a team now and chasing that faraway light at the end of the tunnel. I'm glad to have someone by my side." ; Great Escape *''Objective:'' Escape with the survivor *''Ending message:'' "I'm tired and soaked with blood. Playing bait sure is a lot of fun, especially when your buddies joke about leaving you behind. Yeah, real hysterical." ; Tools of the Trade *''Objective:'' Find the stolen toolbox *''Ending message:'' "The Gunsmith is happy, I found his toolbox. Tara, the medic girl, gave me some painkillers for free. Good thing. When I look out the window, I can see I'm gonna need them." ; Wrenched Out *''Objective:'' Find the lost Engineer *''Ending message:'' "This was my first visit to the city in a long time. It's all gone...everyone's dead or turned. Somewhere in between those realities is Roberto, our Engineer. I found this crazy man..." ; Our House *''Objective:'' Protect the Hideout *''Ending message:'' "Our hideout was attacked by several Zombies, but I managed to protect this place. It was my first time handling the Sniper Rifle, but I guess I did a pretty good job." ; Science Is Fun *''Objective:'' Locate the Scientist *''Ending message:'' "I thought that Engineer Roberto was the crazy guy around here, but I was wrong. Today, I met Herman, the scientist. He was hiding in a fridge. Maybe he was searching for answers or just a last meal. Only God knows, because Herman isn't saying." Africa Campaign *''Main objective:'' Resolve mutations problem *''Reward:'' 5x Painkillers, 5x Mine, 5x Sentry Gun ; Fresh Air *''Objective:'' Land in Oasis *''Ending message:'' "Our arrival to Africa was kind of hectic. The chopper was about to run out of fuel, so I had to clear the landing zone quickly. We also spotted some giant mutant; looks like they have a serious problem here." ; Anybody Home? *''Objective:'' Make contact with local survivors. *''Ending message:'' "I have made it to the local hideout. People are suffering here as anywhere else - no food, water and electricity. We gotta help 'em." ; The Big Restoration *''Objective:'' Establish power supply and find any water *''Ending message:'' "I've refilled the power generator back up, but now we've run out of safe water. Everything is dirty and smells like death. We have to find water fast." ; Got Your Six *''Objective:'' Protect the Engineer while he repairs the car *''Ending message:'' "Apparently there is an unused resevoir nearby the city. The engineer fixed the car while I was covering him with the Sniper Rifle. Everything went smoothly, we are good to go!" ; Into The Well *''Objective:'' Find Leader of the local group *''Ending message:'' "While I was exploring the Resevoir, I found the long lost leader, Thabo. He was searching for water as well, but got stuck in there. These corridors get crowded pretty quickly, so I'll return here on my own later." ; Water Before Gold *''Objective:'' Open 3 valves to ensure the water supply *''Ending message:'' "The water problem is fixed. I've released three valves, so there should be fresh water flowing to the city again. I guess we should move on to that giant mutant now..." ; Scientific Peek *''Objective:'' Explore the mine *''Ending message:'' "There was some strange substance in the Mine. Herman thinks that this liquid is causing all the mutations, but they need to wait for the soil analysis." ; The Fixer *''Objective:'' Prepare the mine for the research team *''Ending message:'' "I had to go back to the mine to make some security precautions, as there is a scientific team going in. Extracts from the soil analysis weren't enough, so they'll need to perform on-site research." ; Blow Out *''Objective:'' Blow up the mine *''Ending message:'' "We've buried the Mine. It turned out that the toxin we discovered inside caused some serious trouble in the region, as it attracted all the infected from the area and further boosted their mutation." ; Terror From the Deep *''Objective:'' Protect the city from the giant mutant *''Ending message:'' "I have just defeated that Giant Zombie we saw on our arrival to Africa. It was a tough fight and the City sustained heavy damage, but this victory brings huge relief to the local survivors." China Campaign *''Main objective:'' Find any clues about the virus *''Reward:'' 15x Painkillers, 15x Frag Grenade, $ 20.000 Hi Shanghai! *''Objective:'' Land on the CDC roof *''Ending message: "I have landed on the CDC roof in Shanghai, we're about to dig for some answers about the infection. But there are plenty of Z's standing between me and the offices." ; Break-In *''Objective: Get inside the CDC offices *''Ending message: "I got the elevator running again. Now I'm descending to the offices. The only sure thing is I'll find lots of undead." ; Office Rat *''Objective: Explore the CDC offices *Ending message: "I haven't found any information yet, but I bumped into a strange mutant who ran away and a guy called Dr. Adamos. Maybe he knows something... ; Great Escape (China) *''Objective:'' Escort Dr. Adamos to the chopper *''Ending message:'' ; Sniffer *''Objective:'' Extract data from CDC servers *''Ending message:'' ; The Bait *''Objective:'' Deploy Toxin Dispensers in the area *''Ending message:'' ; Can't Touch This *''Objective:'' Protect Adamos while he reclaibrates the dispenser *''Ending message:'' ; Showdown *''Objective:'' Track & defeat the First One *''Ending message:'' ; Deadly & Healhty *''Objective:'' Make sure the clinic is safe to enter *''Ending message:'' ; Autopsy *''Objective:'' Guard the scientists while they perform the autopsy *''Ending message:'' Europe Campaign *''Main objective:'' Locate the body of First One *''Reward:'' 3x Second Chance, 1h Money Booster, 5x Sentry Gun ; Enjoy Your Stay *''Objective:'' Make contact with the Resistance messenger *''Ending message:'' "We've landed in England. Local contact Eddie confirmed that the Red One has been spotted. The suspicious guys transporting the body got into a firefight with Local Resistance." ; What Lies Beneath *''Objective:'' Make your way out of the underground *''Ending message:'' "We moved through the underground tunnels. It was some kind of hell, zombies were everywhere. We headed for an abandoned bank where some guy named TNT is running a party." ; Rush Hour *''Objective:'' Move through the streets with Eddie *''Ending message:'' ; Uninvited Guest *''Objective:'' Make contact with the T.N.T. character *''Ending message:'' ; Crate Diggin' *''Objective:'' Find the First One's body *''Ending message:'' ; After Party *''Objective:'' Question T.N.T. about new directions *''Ending message:'' ; Suburban Ride *''Objective:'' Drive through the Suburbs *''Ending message:'' ; Revelations *''Objective:'' Locate the First One's body in the University Lab *''Ending message:'' ; Dirty Business *''Objective:'' Obtain the toxin sample from the Factory *''Ending message:'' South America Campaign * Main objective: Stop the Black Coats South American operations *''Reward:'' 3x Second Chance, 24h Speed Booster, 1000x Autoheal ; Like an Eagle * Objective: Troubles during flight ; We are the Resistance * Objective: Find civilization ; Bird in the Sky * Objective: Defend the Base ; Isotope in the house * Objective: Get a sample of Isotope ZCS-58667 ; Dancing in the radiation * Objective: Troubles are coming. Get out of there. ; Slum Rhapsody * Objective: Getting airborne ; Sweeping the Walkers * Objective: Landing on the dam ; Black Coats can't swim * Objective: Blow up the main pipe and drain the dam Trivia * As of 0.6.0, campaign missions can be replayed. This was impossible before. The reward for replaying the campaign mission is based on the player's Tech level (See Missions for more information about rewards). Rewards for replaying USA missions are 50 % lower. * In 0.6.0, the first four missions in USA campaign were completely changed. Category:Dead Trigger 2